


want you to want me

by kattyshack



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Confessions, Drunk Texting, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quickies, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Texting, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattyshack/pseuds/kattyshack
Summary: a collection of drabble-ish odds and ends to quench everything from your sweet tooth to your thirst(ratings will be included in each chapter summary so you know what you’re in for)(title by cheap trick)
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 20
Kudos: 97





	1. adrenaline hush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: E

When the horde came ambling down the street, the best Daryl could do was grab Beth around the wrist and yank her into the nearest safe space — what you _could_ call an alley, only it’s so narrow they’re packed in like sardines and it’s just the two of ‘em. It’s a tight fit, but better than taking on a few too many geeks with a crossbow and a knife.

Probably should’ve brought a few more people along on the run, but it was supposed to be just a quick job, just in and out and back to the prison.

_But._

Whatever. Like it makes a fucking difference now.

 _Now_ , when he’s got Beth shoved up against a rough brick wall, bodies pressed flush together with sticky sweat and rapid stuttering heartbeats. Her eyes are wide — they’re always so fuckin’ big, those pretty blue eyes fit to make a man’s knees go weak, Jesus — and she’s breathing too loud. _Too loud_ , as her chest constricts beneath his and her breath pushes out harsh and panting —

Daryl clamps a hand over her mouth, fingertips digging into her cheek. He tucks his face against the side of hers to mouth at her ear — “Gotta be quiet, girl, c’mon, s’alright…”

He tries to calm her down, rubs his thumb soothingly back and forth across the underside of her chin. He feels her swallow, feels her pulse pick up, but the hot breath washing across his palm settles some.

Good. That’s good. Daryl presses his forehead to her temple. She smells like sweat and sun and like Maggie got hold of some sweet-smelling shampoo for her on the last run. Beth likes sweet shit like that. And Daryl — _fuck._ He screws his eyes shut tight against the thought, but — Daryl likes to smell it on her.

They stay like that awhile, limbs tangled up and his face all but buried in her hair. The stench of rotted flesh and the drag of dead feet abate eventually — _eventually_ , who’s to say how long, but quiet settles over the street and the sun’s still fairly high in the sky from what Daryl can tell.

He peels his body off hers — as much as he can, but that’s not saying much at all, and their shirts stick with their mingled sweat and body heat. He takes his hand off her mouth, too, and her next rush of breath hits him square across his own mouth. Tastes like that morning’s instant coffee. Daryl swipes his tongue across his lips to chase it, but all he gets is his own salty sweat.

“Jeez,” Beth says, voice coming up raspy. Her eyes flutter shut for a second and she breathes in deep through her nose. _“Jesus.”_

Yeah. She could say that again.

Daryl’s not gonna say so, but he’s pretty sure Beth feels it, too, how they cut that shit _real_ close to dying, and maybe —

Maybe that’s why he doesn’t think about it, and maybe that’s why she doesn’t, either, ‘cause before she can blink those big blue eyes open again, Daryl’s slicking his mouth across hers and Beth’s kissing him back like she don’t need to catch her breath anymore.

He rolls his tongue over hers and she sucks on it, fingers snagging in his hair as she pulls him back in so they’re fused together again, hot and damp and frantic as he pushes his hands under her shirt to feel her skin. To feel the pulse of her breath and the beat of her heart.

One of her legs slips between his, and she rears up to rub her inseam up against his. Daryl’s pretty sure he was nursing a semi soon as he pulled her into this alleyway, but he’d been too keyed-up to notice. He notices _now_ , though, what with the attention Beth’s paying it, bringing his cock up hard every time she thrusts her pussy at him like she wants him to have it.

He licks deeper into her mouth, swallows every sweet little moan that breaks past her lips, and rucks her shirt up higher. Palms her tits and tracks his mouth down her chin to her neck, sucking up salty patches of her skin and licking the sweat clean off.

He’s lapping at the pulse point at the base of her throat, when Beth shoves her hands between them to unbuckle his belt. She pushes his hands down, too, urging him to undo her button and zip, and damn it if he’s not gonna do exactly what she wants.

She hooks her fingers in his waistband, yanks him forward so she can rub at him through their parted jeans, so all that’s between him and her cunt are two layers of cotton he’s willing to rip to goddamn _shreds_ if it means getting at her pussy just a second sooner.

Daryl groans into her skin, breath breaking up hot, making her sweat more, making him fucking _shake_.

“Want you,” he mutters, as he noses past her low neckline to bury his face between her breasts, to lick up the valley between them and suck a mark there. He pushes a hand into her underwear, slicks his fingers through the humid wetness between her thighs. “Don’t got no rubbers, _fuck_ , but I wanna —”

“It’s alright,” Beth tells him, choking out a gasp when he pushes two fingers inside her and pumps. She pulls his face back to hers to kiss him. “It’s alright, I don’t care — _Jesus_ , Daryl — it’s fine, c’mon —”

It’s goddamn _not_ fine, but Beth coaxes his lips apart with her tongue and, fuck it, he don’t care, either.

He gets his hand out of her pants to go for his own, wraps his hand — wet from her, wet because _she wants him_ — around his hard dick to line himself up with her pussy. He curls his free hand in her jeans, her panties, tugs them down around her knees, out of his goddamn way. He cups her naked hip to guide her, to tilt her up so he can sink inside her and, god fuckin’ help him, make her come.

 _“Fuck.”_ Daryl hisses out between his teeth, the sound mingling with her moan when her cunt sucks at him, muscles rippling around his cock and making his blood hum, makes it pound in his ears and his dick. “Jesus fuckin’ _Christ_ , Beth —”

“ _Mmm_ -huh,” she whines against his cheek, tongue rasping through his stubble. “C’mon, Daryl, _c’mon_ …”

She tilts her hips some more, and he fucks into her like she wants, like he _needs_ — fast and desperate, frantic, unpracticed, but Beth doesn’t seem to want finesse. Just as well, because Daryl doesn’t think he could give it to her; not now, anyway, not the first time. Not when his heartrate’s up and she’s all hot and needy underneath of him, sucking behind his ear. She’s gonna leave a mark, he goddamn knows she is, but he knows he left a couple on her, too. People are gonna see and they’re gonna figure this shit out real quick, but —

Fuck it, Daryl thinks when Beth wraps her arms around his middle. They’ll deal with it.

They’re in no position to make this last — it’s hot and cramped and Beth’s back’s gotta be aching something fierce, digging into that brick like she is; it’s gotta be biting through her thin top whenever Daryl thrusts into her — but that’s alright, too, ‘cause he’s been hard-up for this girl a little longer than he’d care to admit, and he wants to get her off while he’s still inside her.

He maneuvers a hand between their rutting bodies, gets his thumb on her clit and rubs it in tight little circles. He slips up a time or two, but Beth’s breath is coming up quicker so he figures he must be doing alright.

“C’mon,” he rasps, plucking sloppy kisses from her lips as he works his dick deeper into her pussy, flicks her clit with the calloused pad of his thumb. “C’mon, girl, wanna get you off. Fuckin’ _c’mon_ , wanna come, don’t you?”

“Yeah — _mmph_.” Beth’s hands scramble to cradle his face, fingers spasming at the sides of his neck as she holds him to her while he makes her body shudder. “Yeah, I wanna come — God, _Daryl_ —”

He dips his head to suck another mark on her neck. Doesn’t think she’ll be able to hide this one unless she lets her hair down, but he’s so far beyond giving a shit about anything but the clench of her muscles, her arousal wetting his dick, the flutter of her nerve endings, the way she chokes out another moan that sounds like his name —

 _“Fuck,”_ he swears again, groaning deep and rough and painful when her orgasm yanks his own out in one sudden rush. “ _Beth_ , Jesus —”

He doesn’t even pull out. Shit, he’s coming _in her_ , and that knowledge, that _feeling_ , just makes him come harder. He feels her body ripple with another round, too, ‘cause he’s still rubbing her clit, still pressing her tight to that nasty brick wall and mouthing at her neck, panting and drooling and muttering harsh curses into her skin.

“Shit,” he mumbles when they come down. He smooths a hand down her ribcage, clutches her close. “ _Shit_ , Beth, ‘m sorry.”

She shakes her head, folds her fingers over his searching ones. “It’s okay. We got — we got mornin’ after pills in inventory.”

Yeah, he supposes they do. He lifts his face to look at her, all pink-cheeked and bright-eyed. “Yeah,” he says, “guess I oughta grab a few rubbers outta there, too.”

Beth’s face splits into a smile, the big bright kind that never fails to bring somethin’ up tight in Daryl’s chest. “Oh, yeah? You got plans for me, huh?”

“Somethin’ like that. Only without the goddamn geeks next time.”

She laughs, a little on the nervous side as the remnants of that adrenaline rush kick back in, but she relaxes some when he touches her again. He cups her face, leans into kiss her some more; slow and sweet this time, swallowing up that nervous peal of laughter ‘til it’s nothing more than a pleased little hum that tickles the back of his throat.

Yeah, he thinks as Beth’s hands bracelet his wrists, fuck the geeks and all, but he could get used to this.


	2. several flavors of schnapps later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: yes hi hello it’s been like four months since i’ve shown up, for which there are two reasons:
> 
> 1\. i’m Goin Through It, and in the middle of that i totally overexerted/burned myself out on fic. i’m just tired, y’all.
> 
> 2\. all of my creative energy has been devoted to my book. i’m really getting somewhere with it and am trying to keep up that momentum. 
> 
> that being said, i’m working my way through fics when i can, just please be patient with me; it’s not my top priority atm, but all my bethyl (plus various beth crackships) is still in the works. if y’all wanna @ me abt what’s goin down in maj town, you can find me on tumblr @majicmarker
> 
> in the meantime, here, pls enjoy this little texting treat as a token of my appreciation ✨

**BETH** : I!!! need to talk to u

**DARYL** : at one in the damn mornin?

**BETH** : That is  
neither here nor there

**BETH** : But it’s IMPORTANT

**DARYL** : yeah?

**DARYL** : important like when you couldn’t figure out rick’s coffee pot last week?

**BETH** : Well excuuuuuuuse me  
He has the same coffee pot as NASA how am I supposed to know how to use it!! I ain’t an ASTRONAUT

**DARYL** : neither m i  
still know how to plug the damn thing in, though

**BETH** : Let it die, Daryl

**DARYL** : you ain’t lettin me sleep, so

**BETH** : I wanna talk to you!!!

**DARYL** : s’all u ever do  
talk to me after the sun comes up, jesus

**BETH** : No I gotta do it now

**DARYL** : why? u in trouble or smthn?

**BETH** : _typing…_

**BETH** : Well I been drinkin

**DARYL** : _typing…_

**DARYL** : where you at? i’ll come get u

**BETH** : I got home already! Little while ago. Me and Amy got an Uber. It was her birthday

**DARYL** : good

**DARYL** : damn girl what do u need me for then

**BETH** : I

**BETH** : _typing…_

**BETH** : I just need  
to tell you smthn

**BETH** : _typing…_

**BETH** : _typing…_

**BETH** : _typing…_

**DARYL** : the hell’d u drink anyway?

**BETH** : A Lot

**DARYL** : of fuckin /what/

**BETH** : I experimented w several flavors of schnapps, thank u very much

**DARYL** : damn it woman  
if ur gonna drink at least have some fuckin self-respect

**BETH** : It tastes good!!

**DARYL** : no it doesn’t

**BETH** : Oh what do you know

**DARYL** : what i know is i’m up at one in the goddamn mornin arguin abt a worthwhile drink with ur skinny ass and it’s startin to piss me off

**BETH** : Only startin to, huh?

**DARYL** : watch it

**BETH** : :)

**DARYL** : you got smthn needs sayin to me or what, greene?

**BETH** : _typing…_

**BETH** : Yeah  
you gonna quit yellin at me?

**DARYL** : ain’t yellin

**BETH** : You mad at me?

**DARYL** : ain’t never mad at u  
you’re just fuckin annoyin

**BETH** : Not exactly the impression I wanna leave

**DARYL** : ain’t nothin  
everybody fuckin annoys me

**DARYL** : _typing…_

**DARYL** : don’t gotta feel bad about it

**BETH** : I don’t think I shoulda texted you

**DARYL** : too little too late, greene

**BETH** : :(

**DARYL** : don’t fuckin make that face at me

**BETH** : :C

**DARYL** : girl, jesus

**BETH** : What’s wrong with my face!!

**DARYL** : _typing…_

**DARYL** : don’t like it when you start poutin at me

**DARYL** : makin me feel like an asshole

**BETH** : You’re not, though!!

**BETH** : You always say you are but you’re not actually

**DARYL** : think u might be drunker than u thought

**BETH** : No  
I mean

**BETH** : _typing…_

**BETH** : Yes but you really are a sweetheart

**DARYL** : shut up

**BETH** : DARYL

**DARYL** : jesus christ

**BETH** : I like you

**DARYL** : _typing…_

**DARYL** : you like everybody

**BETH** : First of all i do NOT  
I like my dad and Maggie and Glenn

**BETH** : and Rick and the kids

**DARYL** : _typing…_

**BETH** : Okay and Carol and Michonne

**DARYL** : _typing…_

**BETH** : But anyway that’s DIFFERENT

**DARYL** : yeah? how’s that?

**BETH** : Well duh it’s ‘cause I don’t wanna kiss none of them

**DARYL** : _typing…_

**DARYL** : _typing…_

**DARYL** : oh

**DARYL** : _typing…_

**DARYL** : what?

**BETH** : Just what I said, that’s what

**DARYL** : you sure you got the right number?

**BETH** : Yeah Daryl you got a real particular way of talkin to me, I know what I’m doin here

**DARYL** : you’re a real smartass when ur lit, u know that?

**BETH** : Please you call me a smartass at least six times a day, this ain’t news

**DARYL** : but you like me anyway, huh?

**BETH** : Yeah I’m kinda into it

**DARYL** : _typing…_

**DARYL** : shut the hell up

**BETH** : :)

**DARYL** : jesus

**DARYL** : you gotta sleep off that fckin schnapps  
we’re gonna talk abt this tmrw

**BETH** : UGH I GUESS

**DARYL** : don’t be a brat

**BETH** : :p

**DARYL** : you just gonna keep mouthin off til u pass out?

**BETH** : Probably

**DARYL** : girl you’re gonna kill me swear to fckin god

**BETH** : Nah I like havin you around too much

**DARYL** : you’re nuts

**BETH** : Is this you lettin me down easy or what?

**DARYL** : _typing…_

**BETH** : ‘Cause I know I’m younger n you and I guess I really do annoy you smtimes but

**BETH** : I really like you, I ain’t tryin to be annoyin abt that  
It’s just true

**DARYL** : nah girl  
ain’t lettin you down any which way  
just wanna talk to u abt it tmrw

**BETH** : Okay  
Sorry for wakin you up

**DARYL** : ain’t worried abt it  
don’t forget to drink lots of water

**BETH** : Yes, Mr. Dixon :p

**DARYL** : smartass

**BETH** : :) night

**DARYL** : night

* * *

**BETH** : Oh my God.

**DARYL** : mornin sunshine

**BETH** : Daryl, I’m so sorry.

**DARYL** : don’t gotta be  
ain’t mad

**BETH** : I’m embarrassed!

**DARYL** : nah

**BETH** : Ugh, well, that’s easy for you to say!

**DARYL** : girl quit textin me while i’m tryna drive

**BETH** : How was I supposed to know???

**DARYL** : cuz i told ur ass we were gonna talk abt this tmrw  
it’s tmrw

**BETH** : _typing…_

**BETH** : You’re driving HERE?

**DARYL** : yeah ‘less u fell down drunk in a gutter someplace  
turn ur location on an i’ll come get u there

**BETH** : Oh, ha ha. I’m home.

**DARYL** : good. get dressed

**BETH** : ?? What’s the point, I’ve already humiliated myself. You may as well see me in my Care Bears pajamas.

**DARYL** : fine wear whatever the hell u want i don’t care  
not sure u wanna go out for breakfast in your damn pajamas but go ahead be a pain in the ass abt it if u want

**BETH** : _typing…_

**BETH** : We’re goin out for breakfast?

**DARYL** : yeah

**BETH** : Why?

**DARYL** : cuz i’m goddamn hungry and i bet you ain’t eaten since last night  
before u drank ur weight in fckin schnapps

**DARYL** : damn girl why u think ppl eat breakfast, jesus

**BETH** : Well SOMEBODY got up on the wrong side of the bed this mornin, jeez.

**DARYL** : somebody’s been up since two a.m. thinkin bout how you said you like him an he didn’t get to say it back cuz u were too drunk to hear it

**BETH** : _typing…_

**BETH** : Oh.

**DARYL** : yeah “oh”  
now go put some clothes on i’m gonna be there in 5 minutes

**BETH** : Five minutes?? Daryl, I need a SHOWER. I smell like a bar!

**DARYL** : so? put some of that fruity shit on u like to wear  
fuckin strawberry shit, whatever  
always smell nice when you’re wearin that

**BETH** : Oh, is that right?

**DARYL** : don’t start w me  
already said i like you, what’d you expect

**BETH** : You didn’t REALLY say it. You just implied.

**DARYL** : gonna imply my boot up ur ass u ain’t dressed by the time i get there

**BETH** : Get your boot ready, I guess, ‘cause I ain’t gonna be.

**DARYL** : real clever, asshole

**BETH** : Sweet talker. How was I ever supposed to resist?

**DARYL** : guess you weren’t

**BETH** : Good, ‘cause I’m doin a bad job.

**DARYL** : yeah yeah ur real fckin cute, greene

**DARYL** : anyway you got ten minutes  
pulled over for a cigarette when u wouldn’t shut up

**BETH** : :O

**DARYL** : fuck outta here, go take a shower

**BETH** : Yessir ;)

**DARYL** : knock that shit off

**BETH** : First you gotta tell me you like me.

**DARYL** : jesus fine, i like ur dumb ass for some reason  
happy?

**BETH** : Yes I am, thank you very much.

**DARYL** : make it quick. gonna make you drink a beer ‘fore we head out. hair of the dog

**BETH** : What, no aspirin?

**DARYL** : beer’s quicker

**BETH** : Whatever you say, Mr. Dixon :p  
See you soon :*

**DARYL** : hold up  
the hell is that? somethin else i gotta tell you to quit doin?

**BETH** : :* ? That’s a kiss. Told you I wanted to.

**DARYL** : _typing…_

**DARYL** : guess that one’s alright, then

**BETH** : Mm-huh, that’s what I thought. ;*


End file.
